Talk:Just Dance 2018/@comment-24338901-20171029112539
After playing it for two days, here are a few things I don't like so far: *Is it just me or this game feels... empty? The reason I think so is because the number of "menus" is lower this year, as "Playlists", "Dance Lab" (formerly known as "Just Dance Machine") etc. are in the Classic Mode). When I was bored playing Just Dance 2017, I left the Classic Mode knowing that I'd find something else for myself, but here, when I leave it, all I can choose is going on the World Dancefloor (not very pleasant to go to the Kids mode where my scores aren't saved). I loved "travelling" a lot while playing last year's game. *It's graphically dissatisfying. So many bright colors, like orange. I like playing Just Dance in the dark, but it's not nice to do with them. When I click on the Classic Mode, a big part of the screen becomes white for a while, which is also uncomfortable. And maybe it's the most significant when it comes to the World Dancefloor. It consists of a light shade of blue... This feature has always reminded me of a party where I can have a rest... and Just Dance 2017's WDF (just for example) has the most appealing colors as possible, dark shades of blue and violet. But here, my eyes just get tired. Also, the way songs' squares look now... it makes me think of these circular icons from Just Dance 2 and 3. A little comparison: https://imgur.com/a/wMr5G *Choreographies. Many of them are boring... like compare "Got That" to "Run the Night". And we have that choreography for "Shape of You". Why did they even bother to pay so much for it if the routine is worth playing only once or until you get the score you desire? *Tracklist. A good movement a year ago was that they decided to replace unpopular songs with linguistic diversity... and that was the best idea they could come up with. But this time, they decided to add fillers instead. And I won't forget to mention that there are only 2 songs in Spanish, which is very few, and it's the same number that that of Korean and Japanese songs, but what's a difference is the fact that the Spanish ones are here because lots of Just Dance fans are from Latin America, but the other two's inclusion has been caused by a part of the community who just wants these songs. Moreover, these 2 Spanish songs are overplayed in contrary to last year's 4 of which 3 were not that known. It also hurts me a lot that there are no Portuguese-language songs after Just Dance 2017's trio. Brazil is one of the biggest Just Dance fandoms. Last but not least, even the popular songs they've chosen aren't amazing enough. *Removal of lots of features. World Video Challenge is in my opinion one of the best features ever. Such a boredom-killer. It encouraged me to score a certain routine the best I could in order to beat the other player, and it was a lot of fun to record full-length videos. The pinnacle was when it came to being spotlighted on the WDF. But no, you can't get spotlighted on Just Dance 2018. No, not just this... You can't even challenge anyone except for the WDF, and you could even challenge others on Just Dance 2015. Of course, this is just my point of view, and I understand that amongst you, there are people who love the tracklist. Also, it's after playing it just two times, so it might change. Have not played all the routines too.